cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall
Cinder Fall is one of the main antagonists of RWBY. She is an agent of Salem and the Grimm, disguising herself as an exchange student at Haven Academy, until she reveals herself. After the fall of Haven, Cinder proceeds to lead Grimm assaults on Remnant, and she personally targets teams RWBY and JNPR. Biography Cinder has a mysterious background, but she came to be an agent of Salem and the Grimm, then went around recruiting others to assist her. She also works alongside master criminal, Roman Torchwick. Under Salem's orders, Cinder disguised herself as a student at Haven Academy, in order to finally strike at Ozpin's circle. She often planned with her associates in secret and waited cautiously to make her move. Eventually, during the Vytal Tournament, Cinder unleashed her plan, leading to the release of Grimm in the city. As the Grimm tore apart the city, Cinder stole and consumed most of the powers of the Fall Maiden from Amber, then went to the watchtower to summon the Grimm Dragon, but was confronted by Lyrha Nikos. Cinder battled Nikos and defeated her, then she executed her, leading to a nearby Ruby Rose to unleash a silver eye attack that damaged Cinder and the Dragon. Back in the land of the Grimm, Cinder recuperated from the attack, training to fight again, and personally kill Ruby. Eventually, she fully healed, then she started leading Grimm attacks on Remnant, often working alongside Tyrian Nikos. She also captured Ruby and proceeded to torture her. However, after Ruby escapes, she personally hunts them down, fighting teams RWBY and JNPR several times. Eventually, in the land of the Grimm, she battles Blake Taiyang and Yang Belladonna in Salem's Castle, and nearly beaten them. However, seeing her friends in danger, a revived Lyrha uses her weapon to damage Cinder in the eye, which leads to Cinder losing the rest of the Fall Maiden powers, and transferring them to Lyrha, and causing Cinder to be defeated. As Lyrha and Ruby head to Haven Academy to confront Salem, Cinder and Emerald Sustrai follow them, with Cinder furious and hellbent on getting revenge on Lyrha after her humiliating defeat. Emerald tries to get her to stand down, but she refuses and goes to confront Lyrha in the watchtower anyways, grabbing an emergency fire axe. Cinder battles Lyrha with the axe, but after fierce fighting, she is humiliatingly defeated by Lyrha with Ruby's help. Emerald appears, but refuses to harm Lyrha and Ruby, despite Cinder begging her to do so. Furious, Cinder tries to attack all three of them, with Cinder fighting Lyrha again, but she finds herself trapped towards the edge of the watchtower, with a fire raging near her. The fire then explodes in a fireball, causing Cinder to lose her balance and fall to her death from the watchtower. Personality Cinder was very imperious, cunning and manipulative, as well as very ruthless and cruel. She maintains a very calm and collected tone, but is still highly arrogant and condescending. She is often scheming with others and she is also very sadistic, taking much delight in causing pain to others. She was also very ambitious and demanding, and couldn't tolerate failure, and was also impatient at times. She was also shown to be very seductive, and often acted very playful and witty towards others. Later on, Cinder becomes much more expressive, being much more cocky and prone to outbursts, and when she is humiliated or defeated, also becomes prone to fits of rage and throwing tantrums. She is very power hungry and always attempts to maintain dominance over others. She is also shown to be mocking of others and can be sarcastic at times, often trying to flaunt her "superiority". Despite this, deep down, she was very cowardly, and panicked when she was in serious danger. Appearance Cinder is a very beautiful and sexy young woman of medium height and has light skin. She has black hair with swept bangs and has amber eyes, and she has a slender and voluptuous figure with a rather sizable bust as well. She speaks in a soft, yet mature voice with a feminine pitch and has a sinister and seductive tone. Abilities Cinder has a very high amount of power and skill, and has the ability of fire based projection and can summon glass like shard projectiles, and can also summon her weapon out of thin air. After gaining most of the powers of the Fall Maiden, she becomes extremely powerful, having immense durability and can project devastating fire rays. She is also a very skilled fighter and marksman, being able to take out numerous opponents. However, it should be noted that, without her powers, she is actually quite weak and much of her fighting capabilities rely on trickery and fighting dirty. Her signature weapon is a bow and arrow that can transform into a sword. This weapon was ultimately destroyed during the fight in Salem's Castle, resorting in her having to use a fire axe from then on. Relationships Tyrian Nikos Initially, Cinder and Tyrian had a rivalry, since the latter disrespected and belittled her, frowning upon her for not being able to best Ruby. However, after Cinder captures Ruby, Tyrian comes to respect her, and Cinder responds by mockingly kissing him in front of Lyrha. As such, they start working very well together and often pair up on missions to stop teams RWBY and JNPR. Lyrha Nikos Cinder battled Lyrha in the Haven watchtower, defeating her in combat and then sadistically executing her afterwards. After Lyrha is revived, the two start rivaling each other. Due to Lyrha being revived and consistently humiliating her by defeating her in a couple fights by forcing her to retreat, Cinder develops a personal grudge against Lyrha and becomes determined to best her. This rivalry ultimately reaches its boiling point for Cinder, who becomes furious and drives her to obsession and fits of rage, making their rivalry personal for her, becoming absolutely hellbent on killing Lyrha in order to repair her damaged pride. Ruby Rose Cinder had worked against Ruby from the start, and once Cinder killed Lyrha, Ruby came to hate Cinder. After being damaged by Ruby's silver eyed attack, Cinder came to despise Ruby in return, and sought to get her revenge on her. RWBY Chibi Cinder Fall appears as one of the main antagonists of RWBY Chibi. Unlike her canon counterpart, Cinder in Chibi is shown to be very bumbling and incompetent, and is shown to be rather dimwitted, similar to an over-the-top cartoonish villain. She often plots and schemes out in the open and she is very easily foiled. She also tends to be much more expressive and emotional. She also tends to engage in casually insulting people, and her extreme narcissism and depraved nature is played heavily for comedic effect, and she seems far more concerned with satisfying her ego and getting attention rather than advance any real evil scheme. She also tends to hang out much more with teams RWBY and JNPR than her canon counterpart ever did. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cheater Category:Assassin Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Cowards Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Recurring Category:Empowered Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Omniscient Category:Mind Breakers Category:Leaders Category:Egotists Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Swordsman Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Adulterers Category:Con Artists Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Extremists Category:Lustful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Martial Artists Category:Harbingers Category:Mischievous Category:Thief Category:Social Darwinists Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Right Hand Category:Traitor Category:One Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Deal Makers Category:Oppressors Category:Sadomasichists Category:Possessors Category:Torturer Category:Failure Intolerant